


Say It Again

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Bottom Edward, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: There was only one time Mustang called Fullmetal by his real name.





	Say It Again

Ed relished in these moments, the time they spent alone together. 

Pressed up against one another, their bodies sliding, sweaty and hot, moans quietly escaping from their lips. Like they were the only two people in the world. 

The only time Roy called Ed by his first name. It was quiet, and secret, like a whisper, and something only meant for him to hear.

"Mmm...Edward." 

Ed was laid out on the bed underneath the older, dark haired man, his golden hair spread like a fan underneath him on the pillows. 

The fire crackled quietly beside their bed, lighting up their skin with a deep amber glow, and adding an extra spark to Roy's eyes as he gently held the younger man's wrists above his head with one hand. 

The blonde's automail leg was wrapped around Roy's waist, his other long, slender bare leg thrown over the ravenette's shoulder, as the man gripped Ed's captured wrists with one hand, the other hand four fingers deep inside of his lover. 

"Aah, Roy..." Ed moaned, his hips bucking as the dark-haired man teased him, holding him to the bed, working him open slowly, enjoying his soft moans and whimpers. He lived for this. To see Ed beneath him, a gasping, moaning mess, lips slightly parted, eyes brimming with tears as he begged for him. "Please...aah...Roy..."

The older man swooped down, crashing his lips into his lover's. Their mouths slid across one another's, passionate, heated and slow, enjoying each other's presence, soaking in every detail of the moment, the heat of the fire, the warmth of their skin, the reflection of the flame off Ed's automail. It was all perfect. 

"Please...Roy...don't tease me anymore." The younger man begged, as Roy was nearly five fingers deep inside of him, the blonde's body shaking at the sensation and pleasure. 

The flame alchemist smiled, slipping his hand out from inside the man beneath him. Upon his lover's plea, Roy easily used his own precum to slick his large, hard cock and slid into his well prepared partner. 

"Aah, yes, Roy...oh my god..." Ed murmerred as the elder man filled him, gripping his wrists tighter and using his free hand to explore the blonde's body. 

Roy splayed his fingers and dragged his hand up Ed's toned, fit side, the younger alchemist giggling as Roy's calloused fingers dragged over his ticklish ribs, then continued on up, tangling in Ed's golden locks. 

He continued to gently squeeze the blonde's wrists and gyrate his hips, pleasuring the younger man underneath him, making him scream out his name in a breathy, broken voice. 

"Yes! Roy, mmmm more!" 

The dark haired man smiled, digging his teeth into the younger man's neck, the blonde's leg squeezing him tighter around his waist. 

He and Edward had started their relationship early. Too early. Edward was much too young when Mustang had first held him. It was a night after one of Ed's first missions, and the young alchemist came to the older man sad and depressed, begging Mustang for comfort. 

It didn't take much for the smaller man to end up naked in the flame alchemist's lap, their hands on each other's bodies, lost in the taste of each other's kiss. 

Roy wasn't able to resist the younger man, with his deep eyes, determined stare and small frame. Despite all the willpower he had in other situations, he'd never be able to resist Ed. 

The'd both always remember that first time, Roy holding Edward up effortlessly and rocking into him against the wall in his office, knocking books off the shelves and making pictures crooked where they hung, Edward gripping Roy's dark-colored locks for dear life as he moaned perfect, wanton moans that Roy was sure was going to bring Maes running. 

Things had changed since then. They had survived a war together. Edward was grown, beautiful, and tall, nearly the same size as the flame alchemist himself. 

They didn't see each other often, but when they did, one night was never enough. 

Each time the older man laid eyes on the fullmetal alchemist, he was certain that Ed had become more breathtaking than the last time they had been together. He was more handsome, stronger, more tenacious, his unquenchable spirit even more lively. He loved that about him. 

They needed each other. Roy's arms were the only place in the world Ed felt complete. And Roy, he felt the same way about Ed.

"Aah, oh my god, Roy." Ed murmerred as the elder man held him down, devouring his neck and pleasuring him, thrusting his hips roughly into Ed's, filling him up. 

The dark-haired man was filled with pride as his lover called out for him. He licked up the side of his Ed's neck, which was covered in deep red kiss marks, and licked down his chest, suckling each nipple, making the younger man give out a bark of pleasure and shake underneath him. 

He knew Ed. Every sensitive spot on his body. What would make him keen and moan and absolutely fall apart. He needed this. To have this man underneath him, calling out for him. There was nothing better than this in the world. 

The elder man pulled out, flipping the blonde over onto his stomach and sliding back into him. It was a sensual, comfortable position, Roy laying completely on top of his lover, his arm wrapped around his chest, his other hand moving down to tease Edward's neglected length.

Ed mewled as Roy wrapped his rough hand around his long, rock hard cock, sliding into him with short, abrupt strokes, stopping just shy of his prostate, driving him crazy as he teased him.

The younger man let the long, beautiful moans that Roy loved so much pour from his lips.

"Aah. Yes, Edward. Do you like the way I'm making you feel?" He inquired with a smirk and a kiss to the younger man's nape. "You're squeezing me so hard."

Ed trembled under him, his teeth chattering as he writhed in pleasure, Roy rubbing Ed's cock perfectly, his thumb massaging the sensitive skin just under the tip, making his eyes roll back in his head. 

At the same time, his opposite hand slid to Edward's throat, his fingers wrapping around the long, beautiful column of his neck, causing the blonde to inhale a raggedy breath.

"Roy..." The blonde begged. "Don't..please...I'll come."

Roy smiled, kissing the back of Ed's neck as he tightened his grip, cutting off Ed's air the same time he slammed his hips all the way into his partner's, hitting his prostate dead on as he continuing to caress and jerk his cock, Ed's precum dripping across Roy's fingers and down his onto the matress. 

Edward tried to let out a scream but his partner choked the sound from him, the blonde's eyes rolling back into his head as the elder man took complete control of his body, pleasuring him and stimulating him, driving him crazy.

"Roy...aaah...fuck..." He managed to squeak out, his fingers clawing at the bed and tears running down his face. 

Ed's body was so familiar to Roy. The feel of his soft, smooth skin against him, and the way his legs tangled with his own, the way his body shook in climax. 

Ed was so close, and clenching so tightly around Roy's cock, he couldn't stand it anymore.

With a low, primal growl, Roy came hard inside the smaller man, biting into the back of his neck and Edward crying out, saliva running down his chin. 

At the feel of Roy releasing inside him, he put his hands under him, arching his back, and came hard all over the sheets underneath him, momentarily seeing white and passing out. 

Roy released the smaller man's delicate throat, and slowly pulled out of him, his own seed spilling out of Ed's red, fluttering hole. He held the unconsious blonde, kissing him gently.

Ed woke up again to Roy cradling him in his arms, still naked, laid out on the thick shag rug a few feet from the roaring fire.

He let out a hum of contentment and he scooted back into the larger man's arms, while his lover kissed his shoulder and down his back.

"I love you, Edward." He whispered, barely audible, into the man's neck.

"I love you too, Roy." He responded, kissing the man's calloused hand. 

They laid quietly like that for awhile, listening to the fire crackle, until Ed fell asleep soundly into Roy's chest, the elder man humming in appreciation, running his fingers through the blonde's tangled, beautiful locks. 

They didn't know when they would see each other again. But to be honest, it just didn't matter.

They belonged together, and would always find their way back to each other. 


End file.
